Billiard Madness
by Kay Tagohna
Summary: Reno and elena are stuck at a turk party with a bunch of drunks and decide to play pool. No pairings a tiny itty bitty bit of tsengxelena R&R If you like


Hey guys! So...i kinda forgot to tell you i would be gone for two weeks. (sweatdrop)) so i'm still working on the new Rookie but I'm posting this as a sorry...Hope you guys like it, this all actually happened at my friends house. She was Katana and she had a huge turk swim party but me (i was reno) and my friend(elena) got bored and started playing billiards. I wont give anything else away though. oh! some of the charecters are OOC but thats cuz their drunk. ((we had no real alcohol at the party, we just drank sodas and pretended.))

Disclaimer: Dont own the turks but i do own this story of billiards and turks.

* * *

"Ha! I win!"

"As IF Katana! I totally kicked your butt!"

"No Way! I won you all!!!"

You'd think I'd be used to this. I mean, hanging around a bunch of drunks who don't have a hell of an idea what their doing. Sad thing was, I was never around the Turks in their 'drunken state', and therefore, completely annoyed by my coworkers. Whose idea was it to let these guys have alcohol again? Heh sure wasn't mine! I know better then to let a bunch of assassins drink. That just spelled trouble. I'm an exception though, I know how much I can take before getting shit-faced, and that's exactly 25 bottles.

I sat at the bar counter in Katana's house. Dear old Katana decided to have a party because we had a week off. (Rufus was gone on some meeting thing…) He had invited all the Turks to play video games and who knows what the hell else. He put out the drinks, telling me when I came that it was only a few bottles per person, to keep us from getting drunk. Obviously, four-eyes hadn't planned out the events. After one drink, someone tells ya one more won't hurt so you take that one. Once you're finished with that, they say one more after each drink and before you know it, you're no longer 'mentally stable'

Funny thing though, I haven't had any drinks tonight. I just watched each Turk grab another bottle and chug it down like it was their last ever. Before you know it, bam, their all in some happy sunshine world where hitting on someone is a casualty and Mario Party 4 decides the fate of human kind. Jeez…Now what the hell was I suppose to do? I stood up and walked to another room.

"Yo…Re…Reno! Where are ya going?" Shuriken asked in a slurred tone. I just looked back at her and rolled my eyes. How many drinks did she have…maybe 2?

"To another room. Keep playing your game." I replied walking into a dark room and shut the door. Damn drunks…Now I know why Rufus never let me drink in the office. You'd think after seeing this I would never drink again. Ha! You're horribly mistaken, my friend. I looked up and around the room.

The lights flicked on and the room light up. I looked around and my eyes stopped at the thing in the middle of the room. A pool table. My mouth formed a smirk as I walked by it, running my hand along the side. It was the nicest one I've ever seen (And I've been playing since I was about 10) Red velvet, polished wood. Heh, you'd think I'd be talking about some prized car or something. Just then I stopped. A thought hit me…

I have no one sober enough to play against.

I quickly went over the possible candidates in my head. Katana. He was drunk. Knife? Drunk. Rude? Drunk (to everyone's surprise), Tseng? Heh…Yeah right, and Rude will grow hair. Rod and Gun were with Rufus. Both Martial Arts had already left…Double Gun and Shotgun never came…Damn…Then, one person hit my mind. Elena…She wasn't drunk…In fact, if I played my cards right, I could get her to play. I had found my victim.

I quickly dashed out of the room and found the blonde sitting in the couch, watching the Turks play the Wii. Yes, the Turks have a Wii…Well…It really belongs to Katana but whatever. We do play it, just not often. It proves to be very useful when anger needs to be let out or if you just don't wanna go to the gym. Too much time on this thing, and you'll look like some anorexic girl…

"'Lena!" I called, grabbing her attention. She just stared at me. We weren't on hate terms…Just on really dislike. But we could keep a conversation up. "You're playing pool with me. Come on" I ordered as I walked back to the room.

Surprisingly, the Rookie followed. Probably just wanted ANY excuse to get away from everyone else…They were kinda loud. She probably thought anything was better then staying there…She could have gone home…But something tells me that'd be rude. And not the bald one.

"You know how to play right?" I asked her as I took two cue sticks from the wall and tossed one to her.

"Of course I do." she said back, taking the small chalk think and putting some on the top of the cue stick. I smirked and grabbed the strips and solids, racked them up, and let them sit in a perfect triangle.

"You or me first?" I asked, taking the cue ball and placing it on the dot.

"You can." She replied, leaning against the wall. "I'm not good at breaking"

"Good. 'Cause if you broke and it was no good, I'd get OCD and break it for you" I mumbled and I took my cue stick and aimed it at the white ball. I smirked and hit it, sending it over the table and causing a perfect break. Ah…How I missed the sounds of pool.

" Your turn rookie" I said as I walked over and sat on one of the chairs. She nodded, examining all her possible shots. She had one, strip ball corner pocket, but I didn't say anything. I wanted to see if she knew what she was doing. I still didn't believe the girl could shoot pool. Billiards wasn't really a classy girl thing…I'm not saying Elena's a 'classy girl' but she's sure as hell ain't from the slums.

She smiled as she saw her shot. Putting the cue stick to the ball, she shot it and it hit the stripped one into the pocket. "I'm stripes, you're solids" she said in a told-you voice. I just shrugged. So the girl could hit a ball…So what? She hasn't seen me play yet.

Elena looked at the set up again, frowning a bit. "That was a horrible break…"she stated.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Why?" I asked. It seemed fine to me.

"I have no more shots…"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well that ain't my problem, now, is it Rookie?" She sent a small glare at me. She always hated me calling her rookie. She thought I was looking down on her. And she was right.

"Shut up, druggie" She replied as she tried to hit one strip into the side pocket. To her disappointment, it ricochet off the side and landed right next to the eight ball. I heard her groan a bit, and then look at me. "Go ahead." she said.

I leapt off my chair and looked at the table. She was right, she had no shots. But I had a couple. I aimed the cue stick at the cue ball, and hit my solid in. She just watched, not really saying anything. What fun would this be if we didn't torture each other?

As I went to hit another in, I said "What's wrong, Rookie? Mad that you're stuck with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well hanging out with a shallow, self-centered, smart ass isn't my idea of 'fun'"

I shrugged and hit the ball; sadly, it hit the solid wrong and sent it across the table. It landed close to a side pocket, so I was fine. "Well, we all can't be work-a-holics like your lovey dovey dot-boy now, can we?" Dot boy, in my language, was none other then Tseng. The two had been going out (Thanks to moi…I set them up) for a couple days now.

"Yes but you could at least try to have some manners" she replied as she looked at her shots. I smirked and went next to her.

"My dear Elena, I say that you have a perfect shot into the corner pocket. Shall I hit it for you?" I asked in a polite tone. Yeah yeah, I know what you're saying. Reno! I never knew you could be a gentleman! Well, guess what kiddies? There's a lot about me you don't know. And I ain't about to reveal it to ya. So, back to the story.

Elena scoffed and chose to ignore my witty remark. "Go back to your seat before I decide to hit more then just the cue ball" she spat back as she went back to the game.

"'Lena" I said. She ignored me, so I tried again. "''Lena…..'Lena….'Lena….'Lena"

"_What _Reno?" she asked, snapping back to look at me. She was obviously annoyed.

"That ain't the cue ball…" I replied, chuckling a bit. The rookie looked back and realized she was about to hit the 2 ball instead of the cue ball. She stood for a moment, and then laughed. I blinked. She was….laughing? At her mistake? Either Elena's lightened up, or she actually did drink.

"I cant believe that! That would have been such a stupid move!" She said in between laughs. I guess she was normal, and I started to laugh with her. We stayed like that for a bit, then stopped and glanced at each other, smiles on our faces. Once we remembered we were in the middle of a game, we focused back on the pool table.

Elena went back to the cue ball, staring it down like one of the wild west scenes. I cocked an eyebrow, watching her calculate all the angles. Soon, she hit it. The cue ball hit one the striped 12 ball. When it missed the pocket I was about to laugh, until I saw the smile on her face. I watched the 12 roll to the other side of the table and into the farthest corner pocket. My eyes widened and mouth semi-dropped.

"Where'd ya learn to shoot like that rookie?" I asked, watching her look around for another shot.

"I learned in high school…" She replied. "Don't think you were the only trouble-maker."

"What? Miss 'Goody Two Shoes' Elena used to be a bad ass, trouble maker? My heart just stopped!" I joked, smiling. But really, was she? I really couldn't see Elena in detention…ever…

" Oh shut up. Why do you think I can stand you?" she asked, smirking. She had made her shot, but missed. Looking up at me, she leaned on the table. "I guess I found it fun. The thrill of not getting caught. I never did any drugs, mind you, but I did drink a bit. Not enough to get like them" she nodded to the door, where loud cheering can be heard.

"I'm Flying!" That was Rude…

"I cant find my pants!"…That was Katana. Man, their really drunk.

We both laughed at the quotes we heard. She continued. "But I guess hanging with the bad kids was fun. I learned a couple tricks, and that's one of the reasons I was allowed in the turks. Where do ya think I learned how to shoot a gun?" she asked.

I shrugged. "You're sister?" I answered back, hitting another solid into the side pocket. I heard her growl, and that was the last time we spoke of her sister. I guess it was out of respect. The two fought like wild animals.

"So have you always been like this?" she asked as I hit one more in. I looked at her. Like what? When she saw my blank look she laughed. "Like you are now…a smart ass and all."

"Oh but of course!" I repiled, going to hit one in.

"Yeah…But I've seen you be normal sometimes" She said right when I hit the ball. This made me hit it wrong, and it hit her ball in instead of mine.

"Damn it…And when have you seen me 'normal'?" I asked, watching her smile like I-know-something-you-don't. Damn, I hated that smile. You think their just lying when they have that smile on, but the sad truth is they weren't. Oh well, not like I cared what the rookie thought.

She just smiled and shot one of the strips in. "Oh…you know...like now…" she said, going to hit another one in. I was about to protest, but then stopped. The rookie was right, I wasn't being mean or smart assy as much as usual. Ah well, not like it mattered.

* * *

Yay! ok so this is only part one. This was suppose to be a one shot but whatever. Again, sorry bout the New Rookie and i hope this makes up for it.

Kay Tagohna


End file.
